Una pregunta dificl
by creppylover
Summary: Larry tiene algo muy importante y dificl que decirle a Carrie y su hermana Laney lo ayudara con ese problema...o talves no 7w7 SUBTITULADO (bien) A ESPAÑOL :D ENTREN Y LEAN MIS QUERIDOS UNICORNIOS ELCTORES. este es uno de mis fics viejos per estaba e ingles :P


**HEY **

**SUBI ESTE FIC EN INGLES**

**Y PENSE**

**OH,PORQUE NO LO CONVIERTO EN ESPAÑOL?!**

**Y ESO HICE :D**

**AQUI ESTA EL FIC YA EN ESPAÑOL.**

* * *

Lenny estaba mirando su reflejo en el espejo mientras sostenia una rosa

-Umm ... C-Carrie ... ¿Quie...quieres ... emm ... -

su hermana; Laney, lo miraba fijamente mientras leia una revista tumbada en su cama

-Carrie ... ¿Q- Quieres ... emm ... ¿Ir a una cita con ... ¡oh hombre, esto es tan difícil, ella probablemente me diría que no! -

-Esta vez tienes razón,hermano

-Cállate Laney-

Lenny yacía en su cama y se cubre su cara con la almohada.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer, ella nunca saldría con un chico como yo, esto es estúpido-

-No digas cosas como esas hermano pequeño, tal vez ella dijo que sí, puede que no, ella probablemente te odiria, o nunca hablaría con tigonunca más, o te dejaria en la Friend zone, pero no es malo en absoluto-

-Gracias por hacerme sentir mucho mejor sis ¬ ¬ -

-De nada-

-Y no soy el pequeño hermano, yo soy mayor que tú-

-Sí, por 2 minutos-

- ¡Cállate! -

-Acerca de Carrie, ¿estás listo? -

-L-Lo intentó, pero es muy difícil, ¡ni siquiera puedo hablar con mi reflejo-

-Cobarde-

-No soy un cobarde-

-Sí lo eres-

- ¡Yo no soy! -

-Entonces preguntarle-

- ¡Probablemente lo hare! -

Lenny se levanta de la cama y camina hacia la puerta, la abre y cierra la puerta y se va, pero cuatro segundos más tarde regresa a la habitación

-Tal vez espere un poco-

- 'cobardee'-

- ¡Yo no ... -

-Eres un cobarde por no decirle que estas locamente enamorado de Carrie

-Tú ... Yo ... ella ... eh ... ¡soy mayor! -

* * *

Lenny estaba caminando en círculos en su habitación mientras él estaba sosteniendo su cabeza y su hermana lo estaba observando en un estado de ánimo frustrado.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer, ¿qué voy a hacer, ¿qué voy a hacer, ¿qué voy a hacer, ¿qué voy a hacer? , ¿qué voy a hacer, ¿qué voy a hacer, ¿qué voy a hacer, ¿qué voy a hacer,?-

- ¡Deja de hacer eso! sólo tiene que ir y decirle, no es tan difícil-

-No es tan fácil como parece hermana, si dice que no, podría ser el fin del mundo-

Larry abre los ojos como platos y atras de el se oye el sonido de una explosion.

-No exageres -

Ella rueda los ojos y cierra su revista

-Mira, yo me le declare a Corey, y no tenía miedo-

**(FLASHBACK TRANSITION)**

Laney está siendo empujado por su hermano mientras ella sostenía la puerta y ella negó con la cabeza como diciendo que no

-No quiero, no voy a decirle,se que me dira que no -

- ¿Cómo sabes si aun no le preguntas?-

-No ... pero ... yo sé que me dira que no-

-Vamos Laney, me vestí como ti para ir a ese concurso tonto de la reina de belleza, ¡me debes una! -

Lenny dice mostrando una fotografía donde Larry llevaba un vestido rodeado de niñas

-Yo ... dije...que ... ¡NO! -

Laney golpea Lenny con el pie y Lenny cae y ella sale corriendo de la habitación.

**(FIN DEL FLASHBACK)**

-Touché-

- ¿Qué voy a hacer? -

- ¡Deja de decir eso todo el tiempo, ¡Mira, si no se lo dices, ¡yo se lo dire! -

Laney camina hacia la puerta, pero Lenny la detuvo.

- ¡No, yo soy el único que puedo decirle-

-Ok ...hazlo entones-

- ¿¡Estás loca? -

- ¡Ok esto es suficiente! -

Laney toma el brazo Lenny y lo arrastra hacia el frente del garaje de Carrie.

- ¿¡Cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí tan rápido? -

Pregunte Lenny confundido.

-La magia del fanfic bro-

- ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? -

- _* Faceplam * agh,_ ¿en serio? ¬ ¬ -

-Ah, sí, jeje, lo siento ... -

-ve a decirle-

-N ... -

antes de Lenny termina la palabra, Laney toca la puerta del garaje y se escapa.

- ¡P*RRA! -

Lenny le grita a su hermana

- ¡Lo siento hermano, te quiero, pero necesitas decirle XD! -

- ¿Lens, ¿qué haces aquí? -

Una voz femenina a Lenny hizo dar la vuelta y su sangre se congeló al ver a Carrie en frente de él.

- ¡C-Carrie ... y-yp ... umm ... yo solo ... eh yo q-queria decirte algo ... -

-Oh, está bien, ¿qué es? -

Lenny seguía en pie por un segundo, pero luego sacudio la cabeza y la miró.

-Yo ... yo solo ... quería decirte que ... si quieres ... salir conmigo en algún restaurante o una feria-

-Sí,suena divertido, te veo en la feria a las 7 -

-Mira, sé que estás un poco confundida, pero ..., espera ... ¿dijiste que sí? -

-si, suena divertido-

Lenny la miró sorprendido pero luego sacude su cabeza y sonrie.

-Oh ok, entonces ... ¿a las siete? -

-A las siete-

-Ok, te veo allí-

Lenny dice adiós a Carrie y se aleja con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero luego se detuvo.

-Espera un segundo ... ¿quiése supone que voy a hacer allí?, ¿Qué pasaría si todo sale mal y ella me odia por eso? o si no es divertido piensa que es aburrido, oh peor, Carrie va a pensar que yo soy el aburrido. si eso ocurre, sería el fin del mundo-

Lenny comienza a sudar y pone sus manos en su cabeza con los ojos muy abiertos que mostraba la desesperación, preocupación y miedo.

- ¡Lenny, ¡deja de hacer eso! -

Laney le grita.

- ¡Te callas p*rra, este será el fin de mi vida!

- ¿¡Quien llamas p*rra? Pen*ejo, ¡verás cuando te ponga las manos encima, te voy a dejar un ojo negro que te gustaría no haber nacido! -

- ¡Pruébalo Pe*ra! -

- ¡LENNY -

Laney persigue Lenny enojado por la cuadra mientras que varias personas lo miraban raro.


End file.
